The Arrangement
by g i r l.with.the.s c y t h e
Summary: "For immunity of your crimes against the planet, you will marry my daughter." —AU— Genesis/Yuffie
1. Prologue

**WARNING:** AU.

｡ ｡ ｡ ｡

The dimmed room was lit with candles that lined the walls. A long table was positioned in the middle of it, two figures seated on opposite ends. The younger of two men eyed the older, not exactly curious but not indifferent either, and the man seemed amused by it. This didn't please the former SOLDIER in the slightest, he even sent the elder male a glare.

Despite the glower the dangerous man wore, the ruler of Wutai did not seem at all frightened. He just smirked and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and folded his hands. With his bearded chin rested on his hands, he narrowed his eyes at him. "You know why I called you here, correct?"

"Negative." Of course he didn't know, the call had been too vague. Not to mention, he didn't know even how the man had found him. This wasn't voiced and he kept his expression blank to hide it. The last thing he wanted was this man to know his discomfort about locating him. There was still much that he needed to do and wasting time here was not going to accomplish anything.

"You are the last option I have," he said. This caught the other man's attention, especially with that ever presence look of disgust on his face. Yes, the war had ended far too long ago but the scars were still there. "Despite what you are, you're the last line of royalty that hasn't run the moment I asked anything of them."

Genesis wanted to scowl. He wasn't royalty; his 'father' may have been the mayor of their small village but that didn't make him anything special. With that being said, he would have voiced this if it hadn't been for the morbid curiosity. Being called to Wutai and told that it was important, he was interested in the exact reason.

"What I am about to ask you goes against everything that this country has stood for. Never once has something like this been posed to the counsel or even thought of," the man continued. His words left a deep seeded worry within the former SOLDIER, he could sense that something wasn't right. "It was only approved because of your father's administration over your village."

Growling before he could stop himself, Genesis narrowed his eyes at Godo as if to frighten him. He seemed a bit unnerved by it, since he tensed and shifted under the hostile glare. However, no matter how unsettling he may have felt, it didn't stop the proud leader from continuing and attempting to really put his point across.

"That aside, I want to make sure you realise that if they find out that you're alive… they will kill you for what you've done," he said with a cunning smile. "You will always be a threat to them. You're a danger."

"Not any longer," the former SOLDIER nearly snarled, losing his cool. Yes, he had been a menace to the world, wanting to destroy it for what had happened to him, but that had changed. The world had changed and so had he, but he also knew that the man was right. The world wouldn't understand and would probably lash out at him. "I'm not a monster."

"I know that, you know that, but they don't," he reminded. He barely noticed how Genesis narrowed his eyes, he began to wonder if he was going to far. "No matter what you do, Genesis Rhapsodos, they will always see you as a monster. You tried to destroy everything and they won't forgive you so easily."

"What does this have to do with anything?" He nearly growled, "or are you just wasting my time?"

"Patience, Rhapsodos."

"It's not my forte."

"So I've noticed," mused the man. He then shifted and waved a hand through the air, and his expression began to twist into that of a businessman. That alone disturbed the SOLDIER, but he said nothing. Godo continued, "I'm giving you a chance that no one else will. If you agree to my terms, then you will have immunity from execution. You will be given a place to stay, a home, you won't have to run any longer."

"And if I refuse?" Genesis didn't like this. Although it sounded good, it was too good to be true. At least, that's what it felt like. His many years on this planet made him realise that if something was too good to be true, it normally was.

"You will be killed."

He tensed and nearly stood up, only to stop when he heard the movement outside of the room. There were guards and they were waiting for him to do something hasty, so they could slaughter him without guilt or punishment. So he stayed seated and ground his teeth with anger, narrowed eyes and a scowl later, he posed a question; "What's in it for you, Godo?"

"Insurance," he answered nonchalantly. "I want to ensure that the Kisaragi bloodline stays in power."

"What?"

"I am not getting any younger, and neither is the heiress," he said as he locked gazes with the former SOLDIER. "She has been of age for quite some years now, but no suitor will stay long enough. Every arrangement I set up was broken off due to her… spirit, so I've had to make desperate, desperate decisions."

Genesis filled with dread. "What does this have to do with me?"

"For immunity, you will marry my daughter."

｡ ｡ ｡ ｡

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Welcome to the circus known as this fanfic. This started as a plot bunny years ago that I ignored until today. I couldn't help it and it seriously wasn't going away. This is just the prologue so be prepared for humour, insanity, and angst in future chapters. Remember to review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** AU.

｡ ｡ ｡ ｡

Marching up the many stairs to the main house, she passed the two confused guards at the door before they could even question her. She was cold and soaked from the rain, and she wasn't taking the urgent demand to come home lightly. Especially when she was pulled from a reconnaissance mission from WRO and a reunion afterwards held by Tifa Lockhart. Needless to say, her father better pray that he's on his deathbed for this, or she'd put him there, and that was a promise.

Pushing open the doors, she glared from under the eared hood of her cloak and snarled at the few servants that had been waiting for her. They all seemed a bit unnerved by the murderous look that displaced on her half-hidden face, but none of them voiced it. She sneered as she strutted up to the oldest, one that had taken care of her most of her life and understood why she was seething.

"Where the Hell is he," she asked and pointed her slender finger at the old woman. Before she could answer, the young heiress continued to rage; "Is he dead? If he isn't, he will be! Can you believe that he called me away while I was working and—"

"Yuffie," she interrupted and earned a scowl from the young woman. She ignored it and smiled softly, knowing full well that the girl she raised wouldn't really attack her or even lash out at her ageing father. "It is best that you bathe, dress in the clothing laid out for you, and meet your father in the main room. There is much the two of you need to discuss."

"Like what," the girl, Yuffie, questioned with narrowed eyes.

The older woman did not so much as flinch at the glare but did return it this time, finding the girl becoming brattier by the second and not liking it. She lifted her hand and extended a finger, pointing down the hall with a stern expression. She could almost see her young charge shift uncomfortably under the gaze and nearly smirked, but somehow remained as strict as possible. "Yuffie Kisaragi, do not question me."

"But—!"

"No buts!" She snapped with a hand on her hip, still pointing, "you will do as I say or I will drag you there myself. I will treat you like the child you are acting like, little lady, and bathe and dress you myself!"

Yuffie swayed but soon scoffed, "You wouldn't!"

By this time, the others had taken to staring at them with wide eyes. It wasn't everyday that someone stood up to one of the royal family members, but this particular servant often did so with the young heiress. It was no secret in the bounds of the main house that Godo had little time for his family and after the child's mother had passed, someone had to step up so that the little one did not run wild. She took up the role since she had been a member of staff for many years and had been there for the Kisaragi descendant when her parents could not. Yet it was still a sight for the latest staff members, who hadn't been there long enough to understand.

"Do you really want to test me," the maid dared her with narrowed eyes, and a step forward. She nearly beamed when Yuffie took a step back, ready to run if need be, but somehow contained it. She added, "What's your choice?"

"Come on, Anya," the heiress whined childishly, throwing her head back. She tossed her arms up in the air, having only what the maid would call a temper tantrum, and huffed. "You can't be serious! You're supposed to be on my side, not his!"

The older woman did not back down to the young woman, who was truly showing her bratty nature and getting on her nerves. "You don't have time for this. They're waiting on you."

"Well—wait," she paused and narrowed her eyes, looking surprised yet riled. She didn't like the sounds of this, because the last time she'd returned home—one her own— and the word 'they' were said, she had a possible suitor waiting for her. There was no way that her father had truly ripped her from her mission and adventures to meet anything man, who wouldn't be staying because he couldn't handle her. "What the hell do you mean 'they'?"

"Yuffie." The tone would have frightened a younger and less experienced about the world heiress, but it didn't seem to have the exact same effect. Well, that was until the glare darkened and the woman stepped right in front of the younger. "I'm not kidding, I will drag you there myself."

"Fine, fine," Yuffie whined and lowered her head, almost wanting to hide her ears. It didn't matter if the girl was slightly taller than the woman now-a-days, because the heiress knew for a fact that she could still reprimand her like back then. But she still tried something that she knew would get her in trouble, just to see how far she could push her and how much she could get away with. "Can I at least call my friend first? Tifa wanted me to call her as soon as I got to the main—ow, ow, OW!"

The great ninja Yuffie, single white rose of Wutai, champion of the earth and the sky, conqueror of evil was being dragged down the hall like a toddler by her ear. The other servants watched the scene between shock and humour as the girl kicked and screamed bloody murder. There were even a few who laughed, much to the heiress's horror, and she fought harder even though it didn't matter. And no one would see the youngster for nearly an hour and a half, before she was led back down the hall and headed for the main room, where she'd meet her father and the guest.

The blue and black sleeveless top and orange denim shorts were discarded, along with the black and white headband, and replaced by something more feminine. Graced in a clean white kimono, the young heiress scowled as she toyed with the equally colourless obi. She sent a death glare, they noticed, to Anya and muttered curses in their tongue about how dull she had looked. The others had to agree, even though the youngster was quite beautiful like this, she didn't seem to have the same zest that she normally did. Against the washed-out walls and her pallid skin tone, the only things that were visible were her dark eyes and hair, and the red of her painted lips.

"Hurry, Yuffie," the servant added lightly, ignoring the fierce look of her charge. "You're already a few minutes late."

"Like I said in my room, if he's not on his deathbed, I'll—"

"You will be on your best behaviour," snapped the older woman.

Yuffie actually flinched at the tone. She'd known Anya since she was small and she'd always been somewhat strict with her, making up for the lack of from her father. When the woman was concerned about something, or whenever there was something wrong, she went into overload with the harsh reality she served. This worried the young heiress and she wondered if there was something amiss with her father. Despite the unsympathetic nature of their relationship, Yuffie did love him and knew she wasn't ready for the responsible of ruling Wutai. She just wasn't ready.

"Anya…!"

"Just be quiet," was the response. "We're almost there."

Despite wanting to shoot a comment back at her, Yuffie nodded silently and followed after her. Dread filled her very being, she could feel her hands trembling and shoulders tensing. Something didn't feel right now and she regretted what she'd said and done during her arrival. Another part of her wished she'd never picked up her phone, then she would never had known about the situation or be requested to return.

｡ ｡ ｡ ｡

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, here's chapter two. I'm a bit on the fence about what I'm going to do with it now that I've gotten a bit off the original plot with the half-completed next chapter. I actually had hit a dead-end with the middle, uncertain whether or not she should be wearing a kimono or a furisode. I asked my mother and she told me to just go with what I had, so not to confuse myself or jump into something I wasn't quite knowledgeable about. So, yeah. I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review!

Oh! And before I go, I have to ask something. Would you prefer short, simple chapters or longer and more detailed chapters?


End file.
